Vs. Magmortar
Vs. Magmortar is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/26/2018. Story Paul: Magmortar! Standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar: Magmortar. Crystal: Why would he swap his Pokémon before letting Ian choose? Reggie: It’s a mind game. He’s trying to control Ian’s actions. Did Ian make any changes to his party at all for this match? Conway: No. It’s the same party that he had the last time he faced Paul. Reggie: You said that Ian has been training his team from a low level to prove that they can be strong. So Paul knew which Pokémon Ian would bring and brought a party capable of countering it. He swapped Magmortar in at this moment because he knows Ian only has one logical choice against it. Ian: Looks like you’re up, Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup runs onto the field, ready to go. Conway: That also explains on why Paul waited to choose Magmortar. Unlike Ian, he wasn’t ready to risk Magmortar losing to Vespiquen again. Paul: Flamethrower! Ian: Dodge with Bubble Beam! Then go for Drill Peck! Magmortar raises its cannon arms, shooting streams of Flamethrower. Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the ground, propelling himself into the air. Piplup then glows with a yellow bird aura as he spins in a dive at Magmortar. Paul: Use Smog! Magmortar breathes a Smog of gas, Piplup flying right through it. Piplup takes damage but strikes Magmortar with Drill Peck, flipping backwards afterwards. Paul: Strike it with Rock Tomb! Purple spheres form in Magmortar’s cannons, as it fires three of them. Piplup manages to dodge the first two when hit by the third, which forms into jagged boulders that pin him in place. Piplup grimaces as he tries to squirm free. Paul: Now Flamethrower! Ian: Whirlpool! Magmortar shoots Flamethrower as Piplup is surrounded in a bluish white aura. A Whirlpool vortex encases Piplup and shoots into the air, blocking Flamethrower. Ian: Now Bubble Beam! The Whirlpool fades, with Piplup towards the top of it in the air. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, Magmortar raising its arms to protect itself as it takes the brunt of the attack. Paul: Feint Attack to Smog! Magmortar spins in place, disappearing. Piplup looks confused when Magmortar appears behind him, letting out a Smog. Piplup falls out of the Smog, oozing with poison. Magmortar stomps down as it lands, shaking the field and lifting Piplup off of it momentarily. Ian: (Scowls) We can’t let the poison take hold. Piplup, return! Ian draws Piplup’s Pokéball, returning him. He swaps out the Pokéballs. Ian: Chimchar, I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Paul: Rock Tomb! Ian: Acrobatics to Brick Break! Magmortar fires several boulders for Rock Tomb as Chimchar glows with a light blue aura. Chimchar hops and leaps over the Rock Tomb as the boulders grow from the ground, then jumps with a white hand and karate chops Magmortar on the head. Paul: Smog! Ian: Flamethrower! Magmortar breathes a Smog while Chimchar breathes Flamethrower. The Flamethrower ignites the Smog, causing an explosion. When the smoke fades, Magmortar is defeated. Oliver: Magmortar is unable to battle! The winner is Chimchar! Ian: Nice job, Chimchar! Chimchar: (Excited) Chim chim! Paul: (Returns Magmortar) Cheering after one victory? Pathetic. Empoleon! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empol! Chimchar: (Fearful) Chim?! Ian: It’s okay. Let’s push through full throttle. Flamethrower! Paul: Hidden Power to Hydro Cannon! Chimchar breathes Flamethrower as Empoleon forms a turquoise energy sphere around it. The Hidden Power cancels out the Flamethrower, as Empoleon charges a condensed sphere of water in its beak. It fires Hydro Cannon at Chimchar. Ian: Jump up! Ride the explosion into Flame Wheel! Chimchar jumps over the Hydro Cannon, it hitting the ground and exploding. Chimchar is propelled up, as it spins with its flame tail encasing it like a wheel. Paul: Steel Wing! Chimchar falls at Empoleon with Flame Wheel, as Empoleon’s wing glows like steel. It swings Steel Wing, Chimchar rolling up the flipper as the attacks cancel each other out. A burn is visible on Empoleon’s flipper, as its whole body ignites from the burn. Paul: (In distress) A burn?! Ian: Now Brick Break! Chimchar is still by Empoleon’s head, as Empoleon looks slightly startled. Chimchar strikes its head with Brick Break, causing Empoleon to recoil and stumble disoriented. Chimchar lands on its feet, determined. Reggie: Impressive. Empoleon was Paul’s starter Pokémon, so he’s a bit more attached to it than any of his others. It isn’t often that someone does that kind of damage to it. Conway: And it came from Chimchar, the one that Paul released. Crystal: Alright Chimchar! Ian: Chimchar, return! Chimchar looks confused, as Ian returns it. He chooses a new Pokéball, throwing it and choosing Grotle. Grotle: Grotle! Dawn: Hold on. Why did he switch? He had such good momentum! Reggie: He probably was worried about Paul getting serious, and wanting to save Chimchar up. It is currently his healthiest Pokémon, alongside Grotle here. Ian: Curse to Razor Leaf! Paul: Ice Beam! Grotle glows with a red aura, as it shakes its body to fire spiraling leaves at Empoleon. Empoleon fires an Ice Beam striking Grotle as the Razor Leaf attack strikes it. Empoleon drops down to one knee, injured. Ian: And Giga Drain! Grotle fires several green energy streams from the trees on its back, draining energy from Empoleon. Empoleon howls as Grotle recovers health. Paul: (Partially enraged) Empoleon, return! Paul returns Empoleon, Ian grinning. Ian: What’s wrong? Don’t think it can match us? Paul scowls at this, while Reggie chuckles. Reggie: Ian’s starting to get cocky here. Conway: He’s beginning to enjoy the battle. He’s thrilled that he’s this close to beating Paul. Reggie: Well he’s not there yet. They both still has four Pokémon to go. Paul: Fearow, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, Fearow flying through the air. Fearow: (Exhausted) Fearow! Paul: Use Fly! Ian: Curse to Bite! Fearow arcs up into the sky, then dive bombs at Grotle. Grotle uses Curse, it standing its ground as it’s hit by Fly. Grotle then lifts its head and Bites into Fearow, it screeching in pain. Paul: Assurance! Fearow’s wing glows black as it strikes Grotle, a loud snap occurring on the collision. The force dislodges Grotle, as Fearow strikes with Drill Peck. Grotle takes it, though drops down onto a knee. Ian: Heal up with Giga Drain! Paul: Drill Peck! Grotle fires Giga Drain, the attack wrapping around Fearow as it uses Drill Peck. It is on a fast approach to Grotle when it stops the attack, too exhausted to execute it. Paul: (Distressed) Keep going! Ian: Razor Leaf! Grotle fires Razor Leaf, knocking Fearow out of the sky and defeating it. Oliver: Fearow is unable to battle! The winner is Grotle! Dawn: Yes! Another knockout! Conway: Grotle’s defense proved to be an asset. That, and Fearow was still exhausted from its previous battle with Vespiquen. Paul returns Fearow, drawing a new Pokéball. He throws it, releasing Piloswine. Piloswine: Pilo. Ian: As I thought. Grotle, Razor Leaf! Paul: Blizzard! Grotle fires Razor Leaf, as Piloswine breathes a Blizzard. Razor Leaf is blown away as Blizzard hits Grotle hard. Grotle flips over onto its back, defeated. Oliver: Grotle is unable to battle! The winner is Piloswine! Crystal: No way! But Grotle had such a high defense! Conway: Against Physical attacks. Curse does nothing to protect from Special attacks. Ian returns Grotle, drawing a new Pokéball. Ian: Chimchar, I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Piloswine sniffs the air, recognizing Chimchar. Paul then returns Piloswine, drawing a new Pokéball. He throws it and chooses Luxray. Luxray: Lux! Ian: So this battle again. Chimchar, use Flamethrower! Paul: Roar! Chimchar prepares to use Flamethrower, as Luxray lets out a terrifying Roar. Chimchar shakes in fear as it returns to its Pokéball. A new one opens up, choosing Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Piplup stands determined, as he oozes from the poison. Ian grimaces. Ian: We have to make this fast. Whirlpool! Paul: Thunder! Luxray sparks and shoots a powerful Thunder into the sky. Piplup forms a Whirlpool over his head, which takes and absorbs the Thunder attack. Piplup throws it, as Luxray charges straight through it, the Whirlpool snaring him as he continues to charge. Paul: Thunder Fang! Ian: Drill Peck! Piplup spins with Drill Peck, but is caught in large electric fangs, which bite down into him. Piplup is electrocuted and dropped, oozing from poison as he is defeated. The Whirlpool fades off Luxray. Oliver: Piplup is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray! Ian: (Returns Piplup) Thank you Piplup. Take a good long rest. (Draws new Pokéball) Chimchar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Paul: Roar! Luxray lets out an terrifying Roar, scaring Chimchar. It returns to its Pokéball as another one opens, Riolu coming out. Riolu: Rio. Crystal: Roar again?! Conway: Ian’s down to just two Pokémon. Paul has control over who he fights with that attack. And he’s set his sight on Riolu. Paul: Thunder! Ian: Focus Blast! Luxray shoots Thunder into the air, as Riolu forms a yellow energy sphere. She throws it upward, blocking Thunder as Riolu charges forward. Thunder breaks through, frying the ground where Riolu was previously standing. Paul: Thunder Fang! Ian: Circle Throw! Luxray charges forward, surrounded in the Thunder Fang. Riolu jumps and grabs Luxray by the head, him biting down with Thunder Fang. Riolu strains, but leans back and lifts Luxray overhead for Circle Throw. Paul: (Smirks) Thunder. Luxray releases Thunder, it traveling up Riolu’s paws and electrocuting her. Riolu is blasted back defeated. Oliver: Riolu is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray! Luxray: Lux! Dawn: That thing is too strong! Conway: It’s beaten four of Ian’s Pokémon. Definetely the VIP of the match. Crystal: This is Ian we’re talking about! I’m sure he’ll pull through! Conway: It won’t be easy. It is now Chimchar against three Pokémon, with Piloswine being completely fresh and unharmed. Ian: Chimchar! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Chimchar. Chimchar: Chim! Paul: Luxray, Thunder! Ian: Charge in with Acrobatics! Luxray fires Thunder into the air, Chimchar speeding forward. Thunder strikes the field, though Chimchar avoids it. Ian: Switch to Flame Wheel! Paul: Thunder Fang! Chimchar is encased in Flame Wheel as it clashes with Thunder Fang. The force shoots Chimchar up into the air, over Luxray. Ian: Brick Break to Flamethrower! Chimchar strikes Luxray on the head with Brick Break, distorting him as Chimchar breathes Flamethrower. Luxray is pushed back, injured. Ian: Now Flame Wheel! Chimchar charges with Flame Wheel, ramming and defeating Luxray. Oliver: Luxray is unable to battle! The winner is Chimchar! Ian: There we are. Two more to go. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar glows pink, looking at its arm as it does. It morphs and evolves into Monferno, cheering as it finishes. Monferno: Monferno! Crystal: It evolved! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Monferno, the Playful Pokémon, and the evolved form of Chimchar. It uses ceilings and walls to launch aerial attacks. Its fiery tail is but one weapon. Paul looks unimpressed, as he pulls out a Pokéball and opens it. Piloswine comes out. Piloswine: Pilo. Piloswine sniffs the air, recognizing something familiar about it. He then exhales with anticipation. Ian: So, it’s down to this. Monferno, let’s go with Mach Punch! Paul: Peck! Monferno’s fist glows light blue as it shoots forward to punch Piloswine. Piloswine’s tusks glow yellow, as he swings one at an angle, the energy growing and blocking Mach Punch. Piloswine then swings the second tusk and strikes Monferno with Peck. Monferno flips back and lands on its feet. Ian: Flamethrower! Paul: Blizzard! Monferno breathes Flamethrower as Piloswine breathes Blizzard, the attacks colliding and creating a dense mist on the field. Ian: Flame Wheel! Paul: Earthquake! Monferno charges with Flame Wheel, as Piloswine stomps the ground with Earthquake. The shockwaves hit Monferno, as it jumps into the air to avoid the remainder of the attack. Paul: Ice Shard to Peck! Piloswine forms a jagged Ice Shard, firing it. The Ice Shard hits Monferno on the side, causing its trajectory to veer to the side, barely missing Piloswine. Piloswine then swings a tusk with Peck, knocking Monferno away. Reggie: This isn’t good. Monferno became part Fighting upon evolving. That’s doing super effective damage. Dawn: So evolution can be a disadvantage?! Crystal: I know they can still do it! Ian: Mach Punch! Paul: Peck! Monferno and Piloswine collide with Mach Punch and Peck, Monferno leaning back to dodge the second Peck. Ian: Flamethrower! Paul: Blizzard! The two breathe their attacks, creating a mist on the field again. Paul: Earthquake! Ian: Acrobatics! Piloswine stomps the ground with Earthquake as Monferno leaps off the ground, spinning and falling at Piloswine. Piloswine swings a Peck as Monferno kicks it with Acrobatics. Ian: Flamethrower! Monferno breathes Flamethrower, hitting Piloswine at point blank range. Monferno flips back and lands on the ground, when Piloswine hits it with Earthquake. Both Pokémon are exhausted, Monferno going down on one leg. Ian: Monferno, get back up! We’re almost there! Paul: Why can’t you see what’s obvious? You’ve lost. Even if you win this match, you’ll lose to Empoleon. So why bother? Ian: Because I believe, I believe that Monferno can win! And if I don’t believe in it or any of my Pokémon, then this battle will have been for nothing! Paul: If you lose, this battle will have been for nothing! Only the strong are remembered! The losers just fade away from the world! Do you think that anyone will care that you beat the Battle Frontier if you lose afterwards?! The strong have to continuously win, or else they will fade out of memory! My brother was the best, but then he lost ONCE and no one cares of his feats before hand! I will not be that person! Ian: Then that’s the difference between us. You are afraid of failure. While we will stand back up as many times as we need to in order to be remembered! To not fade like he did! Monferno, show them! Stand back up! Conway: What a shift. Dawn: How so? Conway: Ian usually accepts a Pokémon’s limits and lets them stop before they hurt themselves, while Paul pushes through no matter what. Now, it is the opposite. Reggie: For better or worse, they have picked up some interesting habits from each other. Monferno stands back up, pounding its fists together to show it is ready to go. Ian: Let’s wrap this up. Use Mach Punch! Paul: Peck! Monferno speeds forward with Mach Punch, as Piloswine’s tusks grow. The two Pokémon strike each other, both staying interlocked for a moment. The two Pokémon then drop to the ground, defeated. Oliver: This round is a double knockout! Which means the victor is Paul! Ian’s expression shatters, as he drops down to his knees. Paul returns Piloswine, then turns and begins to walk away. Reggie: (Standing up) Paul… Paul: Save it Reggie. I’m done for the day. Main Events * Paul wins the full battle against Ian. * Paul's Magmortar reveals to have learned Smog and Rock Tomb. * Ian's Chimchar evolves into Monferno and learns Mach Punch. * Paul's Piloswine is revealed to have learned Peck. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Reggie * Oliver Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's, evolves) * Monferno (Ian's, newly evolved) * Grotle (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Magmortar (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Fearow (Paul's) * Piloswine (Paul's) * Luxray (Paul's) Trivia * Paul wins, having one Pokémon remaining. * Paul reveals that his ideal of losing means that he is forgotten from history and he will fade away, like his brother did. This is why he sees losing as weak. Ian reveals that he fights for the same thing, but he does it by continuously getting back up each time he loses. * Piloswine knowing Peck was specifically for Monferno's evolution. * Paul's Luxray and Piloswine are the only members of his team to actually defeat an opponent in this match. For Ian, it was Staraptor, Chimchar/Monferno, and Grotle that gave him all his victories. * Due to Luxray using Roar, he battled against all 6 of Ian's Pokémon at one point during the battle. This makes Ian's Marowak the only on Ian's Sinnoh team that he hasn't battled. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc